headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Luna Garza
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Novel charactersCategory:TV characters | gender = | base of operations = Louisiana | known relatives = Marcus Bozeman Mate, deceased. Emma Garza Daughter; Shape-shifter that favors her wolf side. | status = | born = | died = 2010 | 1st appearance = Southern Vampire Mysteries: Living Dead in Dallas True Blood: She's Not There | final appearance = "Save Yourself" | actor = Janina Gavankar }} Luna Garza is a fictional shape-shifter and a minor character featured in Living Dead in Dallas, the second book in the "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. In 2011, the character was re-imagined for the HBO television series True Blood. The Played by actress Janina Gavankar, she was introduced in the premiere episode of season 4, "She's Not There". Biography Luna Garza was a young, female shape-shifter of half-Navajo/half-Mexican descent residing in the areas surrounding Bon Temps, Louisiana. When she was born, Luna's mother died during childbirth. According to Navajo legends, Luna is a skinwalker, a shape-shifter who can transform not only into animals, but into human beings as well. To become a skinwalker however, a shape-shifter must first kill a blood relative. As Luna's mother died giving birth to her, this somehow satisfied the requirement and Luna was able to take on the form of other humans. At one point in her life, she even shifted into the image of her own mother. Luna became involved with a werewolf named Marcus and gave birth to a daughter whom she named Emma. Her father was physically and mentally abusive towards them and Luna took her daughter away. The werewolf, insanely jealous, kept track of Luna's whereabouts and followed her wherever she went. Luna eventually relocated to Bon Temps where she began associating with a small group of other shape-shifters, many of whom held congress with one another to work out their anger management issues. Invariably however, these meetings generally devolved into an atmosphere of heavy drinking. Along with fellow shape-shifter Sam Merlotte, Luna liked to turn into a horse and run wild throughout the nearby environs. Luna and Sam were attracted to one another, but she was reluctant to reveal the more sinister aspect of her abilities. She eventually confided in the others and told them that she was a skinwalker. Luna struck up a close friendship with Sam and even introduced him to her daughter, Emma. She confided in Sam about her past relationship with Emma's father, Marcus Bozeman. Feeling frisky one evening, Luna came over to Sam's trailer to seduce him. What she didn't realize at the time however, was that Sam's brother, Tommy Mickens, also a shape-shifter had accidentally killed his parents and was now a skinwalker also. He assumed Sam's form and made love to Luna, after which, he rudely kicked her out of his trailer. The real Sam contacted Luna the following day, unaware of what had taken place. Luna was furious with him and Sam didn't understand why. As Luna gave greater voice to her displeasure, they soon determined what had actually happened. Furious, Sam returned to his trailer and told Tommy that he wanted him out of his life forever. Notes & Trivia * * Prior to working on True Blood, actress Janina Gavankar was a regular cast member on the short-lived ABC television series The Gates. She played Deputy Leigh Turner. See also References ---- Category:2010 character deaths Category:Shape-Shifters